Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and a method of controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
The performance of a mobile terminal such as a tablet or a smartphone has improved. A user of the mobile terminal can hold various data in the mobile terminal, and transmit the held data to a printing apparatus to print it. To transmit the data from the mobile terminal to the printing apparatus to print it, the mobile terminal searches for the printing apparatus, and determines the found printing apparatus as a print destination printing apparatus. The mobile terminal then wirelessly transmits print data to the print destination printing apparatus.
As a method of determining the print destination printing apparatus, there is provided a method using a near field wireless communication function such as NFC (Near Field Communication) or Bluetooth®, instead of performing the above-described search operation.
The above-described mobile terminal always has such a near field wireless communication function, and the user can arbitrarily set, via the setting screen of the mobile terminal, whether to enable or disable the function. If the near field wireless communication function is always enabled in the mobile terminal, the near field wireless communication function is always active so that the power consumption of the mobile terminal increases and the operating time with a battery becomes short. To prevent such situation, when the near field wireless communication function is not used, the user needs to manually disable the function via the above-described setting screen. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-049896 describes a technique in which when a mobile terminal is mounted to a charger located in a specific place, the power of the near field wireless communication function of the mobile terminal is automatically turned on.
As described above, to use the near field wireless communication function of the mobile terminal, it is necessary to turn on the function via the setting screen of the mobile terminal. However, with respect to the screen for turning on/off the near field wireless communication function, for example, after the setting screen for making various settings is opened, it is necessary to select a predetermined setting item in the setting screen, and turn on/off an NFC or Bluetooth setting in the screen of the setting item. In addition, since a menu screen and setting screen are different depending on the mobile terminal of each manufacturer, it is difficult to notify the user of a general method of setting the near field wireless communication function.